Elevator serial number and install year guide
A lot of elevators around the world can be identified based on their serial numbers. In this guide, you can find out where to find the serial numbers and how to identify the elevator based on the serial number alone. This can be useful if you stumble across an completely modernized elevator beyond recognition of the original manufacturer. Also included in this guide is the year of manufacturing, and how to find that. Most of elevator manufacturer's serial numbers are stated in chronological order, and that will make it easier to figure out its built/manufactured year if you list all the serial numbers of a certain elevator brand. Elevator-specific way to find serial numbers and built year Here is a list of elevator brands and models, how an serial number of a certain brand are arranged and where to find the serial numbers and built year within the cab, machine room and elevator shaft. Asea-Graham On elevators made by ASEA-Graham in Sweden, there are usually no spots were you can find any serial numbers or built year at all within the cab. You have to rely on the inspection cerificate and if the elevator have swing doors, there might be a built year stated in there. But if you visit the machine room, however, there will be a plate on the main control cabinet's short side showing both built year and serial number (stated as Reference number here) ASEA-Graham list their numbers in two ways; either 8-number digit with a dot in the middle (XXXX.XXXX), or a 7-number digit starting with letter L (L-XXX.XXXX). The latter serial numbers were even used by KONE in the early 1970s in Sweden as well as KONE Asea-Graham between 1972 and 1974. AG-Machineroom.jpg|Example 1: Serial number and built year stated on the plate found on the main control cabinet's short side inside the machine room. ASEA-MC.JPG|An older ASEA sticker before the merge. The serial number isn't that much different. Kone On Kone elevators, there are numerous ways to identify the serial numbers and built years. Most of the examples shown here are from Finland and Sweden. KONE list their serial numbers before 2001 with the letter H followed by an number. This also applies on Kone marine elevators in cruise ships and cruise ferries built under the MacGregor brand (these marine elevators often have the words "Manufactured By KONE" listed on the bottom of the panel). After 2001, they used 8-number digits instead. Note that in Australia, the number listed on the indicator is known as the Equipment Number. Kone serial numbers are occasionally assigned to non-Kones if Kone have the maintenance contract. Pre 1960s Serial numbers and built years will be found on an plate with their logotype with it. KONE4.jpg|Example 1: KONE logo with an built year of 1928 and serial number 1042 or H 1042. KONE3.jpg|Example 2: A similar plate with a built year of 1956 and serial number H 6412. They are usually found in the back or side of the cab, near the roof. 1961-1984 Serial numbers and built years are shown on the button panels themselves. This applies to Swedish elevators between 1961 and 1971 and in Finland up until 1984. KONE1.jpg|Example 1: This elevator is from 1961 and have the serial H 1358 HISS (230).jpg|KONE Square buttons in an horizontal arrangement. Typical in Sweden. The built year on these are found in the left corner and serial on the right. Novel Elements Kone Novel Elements re-introduced the inclusion of serial numbers and built years on the panels. They can be found below the floor indicators from now on. KONENovel.JPG|KONE Novel Elements panel with capacity being shown first, followed by serial numbers and built year. Modernized elevators Elevators in Finland modernized by Kone usually stated both the built year, modernization year and the original serial number in the same ways as above. This was used far beyond 1984 as it was used on KONE M-buttons and Evergreen panels on modernized elevators. KONEyear.jpg|Example 1: Elevator modernized with KONE Evergreen fixtures with a built year of 1929 and Modernization year of 2003. Serial numbers were not present here. KONE mod.JPG|Example 2: KONE M Buttonpanel with an stated built year, Modernization year and serial number. H2102 identifies it as KONE from 1927, Modernized by KONE in 1988. Kone Delta indicator with install-mod years.jpg|Example 3: EPL elevator modernised by Kone in 2002. The elevator's equipment number, original install year and modification (modernisation) year are listed. Kone MonoSpace, MiniSpace and other models On most post-2000s Kone elevator models such as MonoSpace, MiniSpace, TranSys, MaxiSpace and NanoSpace, the install year is listed on the indicator or a plate beneath it. KONE4_(2).jpg|Example 1: KONE KSD Panel were the serial number and built year can be found below the capacity sign. THe serial number is the 8-digit one at the right. Kone_KDS_300_indicator_at_Indooroopilly_Shopping_Centre.jpeg|Kone KDS 300 indicator. The Equipment Number (AU specific) and install year are on the bottom of the indicator, to the left and right respectively. Other examples In Sweden, at transit locations such as railway stations, Kone have made a custom design using Dewhurst fixtures. Since 2014, the built year and serial numbers are present on the panel itself. KONE-SL.jpg|Example 1: A KONE Ecodisc elevator using Dewhurst fixtures and included the SL logotypw here. In the middle, the built year and serial numbers can be found at the bottom. Also included is an internal number SL uses for their elevators. Otis Otis Gen2 LCD Indicator.jpg|The Otis Gen2 with 2000 fixtures, indicate its serial number (51NE8432) and the year of manufactures (2002). Country/Inspection-specific way to find serial numbers & built years Here is a guide of how to read and figuring out serial numbers and built years from an inspection certificate. Some countries have them visible inside the cab of the elevator were an inspection certificate will show an valid inspection, when it expires, and depending of country and inspection company/authority, it will show additional information, such as manufacturer, serial numbers, built years, address, internal building info, capacity etc. (may wary from country to country & issuer of the certificate.) Australia Some maintenance companies may place an elevator's registration number, contract number and install year on the maintenance sticker. However, this is inconsistent, even across a single company. For modernized elevators, Schindler sometimes place the modernisation year on the sticker. This is done on the Toowong Tower elevators. Roma St busway maintenance plate.jpg|Schindler maintenance plate stating the year of construction for a modded Otis Gen2. Sweden In Sweden, inspection duties are carried out by inspecting companies. Companies that issue inspection certificates as of today are Dekra, Kiwa, Hissbesiktningar i Sverige AB (HSAB) and among others. The most common things present on these stickers are: *Type of object *Registry number (internal for the inspection company), Serial number (Internal for the elevator manufacturer) *Location *Identifier to separate this elevator apart from others in the same location (internal for the landlord) *Capacity *Expiration date of a valid inspection The certificate is required to be present inside the elevator car and inspections are carried out yearly, as well as after some major modifications has been done (such as modernization). An inspection that has been done after an installation of new elevator or a major modernization done on an older elevator is valid in two years instead of one and it is the landlord's responsibility to make sure the elevator is safe and have a valid certificate. Dekra Dekra have a rectangular green certificate. It used an white grayish squared design in the past. It was formelly known as ÅF-Kontroll. Dekra2-KONE.JPG|Example 1: The new green certificate, showing as follows from top to bottom: Object, Inspection company's own Registry number, The serial number, Location, Landlord's internal number, capacity per KG and persons, as well as valid inspection's expire date. The serial number is an 8-digit one that KONE uses, Location says "Gullmarsplan" and the place no. reveals that this is a property of Stockholm's public transport Authority (SL) Dekra1-Schindler.JPG|Example 2: Older squared Dekra certificate. It is arranged in the same way as the green one. The serial number can be found in the upper left. It uses an 8-digit number belonging to Schindler. ÅF-Kontroll.JPG|Example 3: DEKRA used to called ÅF-Kontroll in the past, this is an older sticker found inside an Graham Brothers elevator in Stockholm Town Hall. Dekra1-SAKNAS.JPG|Example 4: A DEKRA Sticker that is missing an serial number and capacity per KG. It only reveals that this is an Personal elevator for 3 people located at Linnégatan 52, Stockholm. Kiwa Inspecta Kiwa Inspecta (known as KIWA nowadays, and Inspecta in the past) have a rectangular white sticker with their logo at the top and a blue or red contact information field at the bottom. The arrangement is similar to Dekra. Both Dekra and Kiwa Inspecta uses registry numbers starting with letter L. Kiwa (2).JPG|Example 1: from top to bottom: Object, Registry number, Serial number, Location, identifier and capacity per Kg. Note that Kiwa doesn't use capacity per persons. Also showing an expirety date for valid inspection. The serial number doesn't says much, but most inspection companies opts-out any letters or tokens on serial numbers. A trained eye can guess that this might be an KONE elevator having H008300- Inspecta3-KONE.JPG|Example 2: Older Inspecta sticker with red bottom. The serial is 5-numbered, found inside a KONE elevator. It should be H 84857 Inspecta2.JPG|Example 3: Inspecta sticker with a blue bottom. Note that capacity per Kg is gone, but capacity per persons is present instead. Inspecta1-SAKNAS.JPG|Example 4. Inspecta covers up an older SAQ-Kontroll sticker. The arrangement is same here but the serial number is vacant as well as capacity per KG. At the bottom, there is an field stationg how often and wich month an inspection should carry out, as well as a phone number to the inspecton company. Inspecta2-SAKNAS.JPG|Inspecta sticker with the word "SAKNAS" stated over teh serial number. telling that serial number is not present. Kiwa-SAKNAS.JPG|A new KIWA sticker also stating SAKNAS over the serial number. Inspecta1-DEVE.JPG|Another example of Inspecta covering up older branding of an sticker. the K-number in the serial numbers field reveals this is a DEVE elevator. Hissbesiktningar i Sverige AB HSAB have a yellow blue sticker. The major difference here is that the rows are arranged from up to down. HSAB's registry number is used in bold text and doesn't begin with an L. it is arranged from top to bottom; Object, Registry number, Serial number, Location, Separate identifier, Capacity per kg & per persons. It also uses a rounded sticker for yearly inspection. HSAB-OTIS.JPG|Example: The serial numbers is in the 3rd row. the nubmer arrangement is typical among OTIS elevators. HSAB-Blank.JPG|A blank sticker. Only the registry number and landlord's unigue identifier has been written here by hand. Unusual spots Elevator technicians can write the serial numbers on unusual spots, so there are key locations to look after them for. This happens usually on places were several elevators installs in the same time and parts needs to be separate. DEVE_written.PNG|Serial number written on the roof on a DEVE elevator with automatic door. Clearly visible when the doors are open. Cylinder.JPG|KONE serial number written below on an hydraulic piston in the shaft. It is a bit hidden tough. KONE-Cylinder.JPG|A KONE Piston made in 1978, with a matching serial number.